1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for updating data and destaging updated data in a shared storage device system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Redundant Arrays of Independent Disks (RAID) systems, data files and related parity are striped across multiple disk drives. In storage subsystems which manage numerous hard disk drives as single direct access storage device (DASD), the methodologies have also been implemented in software for execution on a single host computer. This allows the single host computer, such as a personal computer, to implement RAID storage techniques on local hard disk drive space. Such software RAID methodologies are described in "Algorithms for Software and Low Cost Hardware RAIDS," by Jai Menon, Jeff Reigel, and Jim Wyllie, Document No. 1063-6390/95, pgs. 411-418 (IEEE 1995).
One problem with the single storage subsystem is the risk of failure. Techniques have been developed to improve failback and recovery in case of failures in the hardware controller. One such failback technique is the Fast Write Technique which provides two separate controllers on different power boundaries that control the flow of data from host systems to DASDs. If one controller fails, the other controller can continue writing data to the DASD. Typically a non-volatile storage unit (NVS) is included with each separate controller, such that each NVS connected to a controller backs up the data the other controller is writing to DASD. Such failback systems employing the two-controller failsafe structure are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,636,359, 5,437,022, 5,640,530, and 4,916,605, all of which are assigned to International Business Machines, Corporation (IBM), the assignee of the subject application, and all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
RAID systems can also be implemented in a parallel computing architecture in which there is no central controller. Instead, a plurality of independent controllers that control local hard disk storage devices are separate nodes that function together in parallel to implement RAID storage methodologies across the combined storage space managed by each node. The nodes are connected via a network. Parity calculations can be made at each node, and not centrally. Such parallel RAID architecture is described in "The TickerTAIP Parallel RAID Architecture," by Pei Cao, Swee Boon Lim, Shivakumar Venkataraman, and John Wilkes, published in ACM Transactions on Computer Systems, Vol. 12, No. 3, pgs. 236-269 (August, 1994), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
One challenge in shared disk systems implementing a parallel, shared disk RAID architecture is to provide a system for insuring that data is properly updated to disks in the system, that a write or update request invalidates stale data so such stale data is not returned, and that a read request returns the most current data. Further challenges include reducing the number of messages needed to be exchanged between multiple adaptors in a shared disk system when updating and destaging data, while at the same time keeping two adaptors informed on the status of updates and destages in the event that one of the adaptors fails.